SWAC of an admirer!
by xoamberlouise
Summary: Sonny Monroe has a secret admirer. But who is it? Read and review please!


Sonny with a chance at romance, Chapter 1: 

Wow. Sonny didn't think flowers could come in a bigger bunch! At the exact moment she was looking at them in amazement, Tawni walked in. That's when she got really jealous.

When she came in, she was, said "Sonny, how many more flowers do you want! Tell your 'secret admirer' to leave you alone!" Tawni being a typical, well, Tawni! But Sonny really wanted to know who her admirer was. So she ignored Tawni's comment and asked her if she knew who it was, all excitedly, of course.

"I don't know! Go down to Murphy or something and ask him, not me. I have a secret admirer of my own!" Tawni snapped to Sonny, like she was jealous of her because someone likes her! But Sonny wanted to know who Tawni's admirer was. She asked her and got the most expected reply. She really should have known. It was so obvious! She looked Sonny straight in the eye and said "Me!"

So saw that coming. Anyway, after that, she went down to Murphy and asked him who sent me the flowers. He said it was 'classified information.' It was then she realised there was a note in between the tulips.

'Dear Sonny,

I fell in love with you the first time we met. You're my ray of Sonshine.

I am so lucky to know you, and to work close to you.

I've held in my love for a long time now and I need to tell you.

Love from,

Your secret admirer'

_Who could that be, _she was thinking. _I know who I want it to be. Chad. Wait no, what am I thinking, I don't like Chad! Just because his eyes sparkle, and he has the cutest smile, and windswept hair, doesn't mean I like him. OK, a little bit. But it's not him. Is it? ..._

Sonny ran right back to the dressing room, to write a reply. But what should it say? She knew he worked in Condor Studios, "...and to work close to you." And that they have met before, "...the first time we met." WHO COULD IT BE?! Then she knew just what to write.

Sonny finished writing then had obvious 'Sonny thoughts.' _What if it's that jerk James Conroy_. _Nah! Chad and I got him jealous enough to drive him away. The best fake date ever. Ah, a date with Chad.... Oh, stop it Sonny! Ah well, better get back down to Murphy to send this._

*After Sonny sent the flowers*

Sonny, Nico, Grady, Zora and Tawni walked into the cafeteria.

Chad: Sup, randoms?!

Nico and Grady heard him and replied "Oh Look It's Chip Drama Pants and his crew!"

Then Chad did something extremely unexpected. He put his arm around Portlyn!

Sonny was furious was SO jealous, "Wait, wait, WAIT a minute, did you see that! He put his arm around Portlyn!"

Tawni replied with a grin, "So? Are you jealous?!"

Sonny said in her high voice "What?! No! I'm not jealous!" _Total lie,_ she thought to herself_._

Tawni grinned again, "Really Sonny, really?" Sonny ignored Tawni's Chad impersonation and with a roll of her eyes announced to the others she was starving.

Sonny stared at the so-called food in front of them. _Should this even be classed as food, _she thought whilst moaning-out-load, "Ick again!"

Also groaning about lack of nutrition, Sonny's cast sighed in unison. They got their ick and sat down at their usual table. Sonny was looking at Chad and Portlyn. They were laughing and Chad STILL had his arm around her. _Why can't I be Portlyn _she mumbled to herself as she glared at the two on the opposite side of the room.

Sonny with a chance at romance, Chapter 2:

Sonny's POV:

Ok this is so out of control. Chad is either A. Trying to make me jealous (not likely) or B. Really annoying (Duh). I was thinking to myself _B_ when in walked Josh, our mailman. "Hey Sonny, your secret admirer wanted me to give you these" Josh said to me as he handed me a box of chocolates and a DVD. I said thanks to Josh as he smiled and walked out of the prop house.

The chocolates looked REALLY nice and the DVD was about a girl who fell in love with a famous actor. On the back was another note, it said:

"To my Sonshine,

I got your letter. And of course, I'll come over to your house.

5pm Friday evening I'll be there. But don't go into complete shock when you see me standing by your door!

Any normal secret admirer would actually stay secret. But I don't want to.

I love you Sonny Monroe, more than anything in the world.

I want to be with you. I need to be with you.

Love forever and always,

Your soon-to-be not-so-secret admirer"

I was so touched someone actually loved me that much. As I chuckled at 'your soon-to-be not-so-secret admirer,' there was a knock at the prop house door. I opened it happier than anyone else. My smile shrunk to a frown when I saw Chad standing there. Well, OK, shrunk to a frown on the **outside, **not so much in the **inside**!

"Sonny" he shot right at me as soon as he saw me.

"Chad, what do you want?" I shot right back. But something was up. Chad looked somewhat, nervous. Chad Dylan Cooper ... nervous? Aw, it was so cute. Stupid cute.

"Erm, I need advice on something" he looked serious. Love serious. Maybe it was him...

"Advice on what?" I asked with curiosity. He looked nervous again. It was a cute nervous, really cute. _Stop it Sonny!_

"A g-girl that I l-like. Like, really like and I need advice on how to know if she likes me." It was so adorable how he stuttered on the first sentence and blurted out the last. Chad is adorable, yeah right? Actually, yeah it was right.

"Aw, Chad just be honest and ask her. You never know, she could like you back" Me = total idiot. First sentence was totally normal. Second, yeah, that was a dead giveaway when my eyes twinkled with hope it was me he was talking about. But, thank goodness, he didn't know what my twinkling eyes meant. He just said "Cool, thanks Sonny. I gotta go somewhere important now."

But just in case he suspected something, I said "Mirror just calling your name?"

He gave a fake laugh, but oddly didn't insult back. He just said "Cute! Bye" and ran before I could answer. Where was he going...?

Then I looked at my watch. 4pm, time to go home! I walked back to my house and took a nice, warm shower. At 4:13, precisely, I got out of the steam filled shower and got into my PJ's. My favourite PJ's were turquoise and looked pretty good on me. _Oh no, don't turn into Chad. _I sat down to watch that DVD, but I spotted the chocolates. I took one. OK two. Fine, three, but that's has high as I went. Kind of. Anyway, it was 4:20 now and I was warm and cosy in my blarmy. I ordered a new one after Tawni threw up in the other one!

Boy was I tired though, after an exhausting day at the studio. OK, not exhausting, but for some reason I was really tired! I slowly drifted to sleep...

I awoke to the banging on the door. I looked at my watch. 5:02pm. _Oh my goodness, I can't believe I have forgotten!_ My secret admirer was here! I sprang up from the sofa with curiosity sweeping my entire body. I counted as I slowly, but surely, opened the door.

1...

2...

3...

"CHAD!" I exclaimed at the top of my voice. He was my admirer! After all this time, the one I loved returned the feelings! Sonny's intuition = always right.

"Hey Sonshine" Chad said sweetly, looking into my eyes. This was too good to be true.


End file.
